You're Blushing
by Strife and 3Qs
Summary: Implied AkabaneKagami, KazukiJuubei and BanGinji. Fluff, Shounen-ai and Yaoi, Lime (or Citrus), a teasing Akabane, a blushing Kagami and an eavesdropping Kazuki. XD


**You're Blushing**  
by Strife and ??? (3QS)

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Get Backers and its characters. How many times must we repeat this?!

**Notes**: Implied AkabaneKagami, KazukiJuubei and BanGinji. Fluff, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Lime, a teasing Akabane, a blushing Kagami and an eavesdropping Kazuki. ^_^;;

* * *

It was a fine afternoon in the Honky Tonk Cafe. Ban was reading a newspaper, Ginji was eating his 4th cup of chocolate ice cream, Kazuki was also eating chocolate ice cream, Juubei was drinking his 2nd cup of coffee, Makubex was also drinking coffee while Sakura was eating the slice of Strawberry short cake Natsumi gave her. Natsumi and Paul were doing their usual things. It was surprising that Makubex didn't bring his trusty laptop with him today.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kagami and Akabane were walking towards the direction of the cafe/shop. Upon reaching the door, Kagami was about to open it when Akabane grabbed his hand, stopping him from opening the door.

Kagami turned to Akabane with question tinted in his eyes, "What?"

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where we are really headed to, right?"

Akabane let go of Kagami's hand. Kagami opened the door and in he went followed by Akabane.

Makubex saw Kagami enter the shop/cafe. He was thankful that Kagami was there since he really needed someone to go back to Mugenjou and get his laptop which he accidentally left.

"Kagami-kun I need you to---"

Kagami walked past Makubex, "I won't be taking any orders from you today."

Makubex gave Kagami a glare and rolled his eyes.

Kagami sat down beside Sakura and Akabane stood behind him, removed his hat and placed it in front of Kagami.

Sakura smiled at them, "What are you doing here?"

Kagami smiled back at her, "I don't have anything to do at home so I thought I might as well come here and take a little break."

"How about you Akabane-san?"

"I don't have anything to do at home too."

"Kagami-kun, would you like some coffee?" Natsumi asked him with her big smile.

"Yes and no sugar please."

"Hai! How about you Akabane-san?"

"I don't drink coffee."

"Erm.. OKay.. Here's your coffee Kagami-san." Natsumi nodded and handed Kagami his coffee.

Ginji was happily eating his 6th cup of chocolate ice cream when he felt Akabane's eyes on him.

"Ban-chan..."

"What?"

Akabane smiled at Ginji.

"B-Baan-chaan..."

"What?!"

Akabane approached Ginji with a big grin on his face, "Ginji-kun..."

**"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"WHAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!"**

Kagami glared at them and Akabane's grin grew wider.

Kagami saw the wide grin. He stood up and walked out of the shop, slamming the door behind him as if its the end of the world.

Makubex came up with a violent reaction, "What's his problem?! First he doesn't take any orders from me and now he leaves just like that?! What's with him?!"

"Akabane-san, did you do something wrong to him?" Sakura asked carefully.

Akabane grabbed his hat and smiled, "I'll go check if I really did something wrong to him."

Makubex sipped his coffee, "What's with people nowadays?! Weird..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kagami sat in a rooftop of a building seven blocks away from the shop.

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami answered, "What are you doing here?"

Akabane stood in front of him, "Are you jealous of Ginji-kun?"

"No. I'm not."

Akabane smiled at him, "Is that so? Then I think you wouldn't mind if I made love with Ginji-kun in front of you."

Kagami suddenly blushed.

Akabane spoke again, "Kagami-kun, you are blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm **not!**" Kagami stood up, preparing to leave Akabane at the rooftop.

Akabane grabbed his hand, "Want me to prove to you that you're blushing?"

Akabane pinned him on the wall and kissed him for like 5 minutes. When he finally let go him, he handed him a mirror.

"See, you're blushing."

"Kagami-kun, you're as red as blood." Akabane smiled. "That makes me want you even more."

Kagami finally gave in to Akabane's temptation.

Akabane began to unbutton Kagami's coat using his scalpels. Because of so much tension, Kagami began to pull on Akabane's tie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After they have done their "thing", Akabane pulled Kagami into a tight embrace.

"Kagami-kun... You were blushing a while ago."

Kagami looked up unto Akabane's gorgeous eyes, "You're the only one who makes me blush like that.......... I hate you."

Kagami broke the embrace and kissed Akabane full on the lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

//Back at the Honky Tonk//

Kazuki was laughing so hard that Juubei wondered what had gone into his mind.

"Kazuki, why are you laughing? Is there something funny?"

"Nothing.. Nothing at all."

Juubei was about to say something when Akabane and Kagami entered the shop/cafe.

Kazuki immediately stopped laughing.

"Kagami-san, you're a little red." Kazuki was smiling at him.

Kagami looked down and saw a piece of string hanging from his shirt. Kagami was really blushing a lot when he found out that Kazuki eavesdropped while he and Akabane were doing their "thing".

Akabane looked at Kagami and said:

"Kagami-kun ..................... You're blushing."

* * *

THE END!!!

So how was it?... Did you guys like it? Well, we do hope you did enjoy that one! =) Tell us what you think about it. Please review. Thank you! ^_^

P.S. Here's a little treat for all of you AkabaneKagami lovers out there: (erase the spaces. ^^): h t t p : / / h o m e . g r a f f i t i . n e t / i m a g i n a r y / l a l a . J P G 

^_^


End file.
